


Make a wish!

by kalia941



Series: Make a Wish [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's good emotions, derek is emotional, fluffy fluff, sterek drabble, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalia941/pseuds/kalia941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Derek's thirty third birthday and he has an ephinany. A sweet one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish!

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super fluffy, like it will rot your teeth. You've been warned. 
> 
> Also, I'm lightningsiren over on tumblr if you wanna see my not so amazing random drabbles.

If someone had told Derek what his life would be like in ten years on the day he decided to follow Laura back to Beacon Hills he probably would have laughed in their face, right before he knocked them out. 

Because the first four years were depressing. They were more like some horrible montage from the indie films Laura had loved than a life. 

The last six years though had gone a long way to convincing him that fairy tale endings were much more his thing. 

After all what else could you call marrying your perfect guy, having a gorgeous son, gaining friends he thought he would never have and having possibly the most incredible job ever?

Which was why when he came home on his thirty third birthday to find his husband and son standing at the table with a chocolate cake lit up by a million candles he burst into tears. 

It wasn't as if he hadn't expected them to acknowledge the fact that he was another year older. Birthdays were a big deal in their house.  
But seeing them waiting so bright and warm, smiling too wide and smelling like home he just lost it. 

"Der?" Stiles asks worriedly, moving around the table to get to Derek. 

"I'm sorry, I just need a minute." Derek gasps, feeling like an idiot. 

"Daddy, was wong?" The sound of his sons worry sets Derek of again because he has a son. A brilliant beautiful little boy with big green eyes and wild curls. 

"Nothing Sammy, Daddy is just really glad to be home." Derek manages to get out. 

"So you're crying because you're happy?" Stiles asks.  
Derek looks up and meets his husbands eyes. The beautiful whiskey brown eyes that for nearly eight years have meant safety and love. 

"I'm crying because I'm over joyed." Derek corrects. stiles stares at him in shock. His mouth parted a little more than normal, heart stuttering. 

"You're an idiot Hale. Why would you even..... never mind." He scoffs, shaking his head.  
"You are the sappiest man I've ever known Derek Hale."

Sammy makes a noise of disgust that is only charming because he's four.  
"You're silly." he says decisively. "Can we have cake now?"

Stiles laughs and lifts the little boy up, swinging him high before settling him on his hip. 

"Yeah baby, we can have cake." Derek smiles at them. His boys, both beautiful and strong.  
When they tell him too he turns around, beaming because the candles are dying, and there are little puddles of wax on the top of the cake. 

"Make a wish!" Sammy exclaims when Derek leans over to blow them out. 

Derek thinks it over for a second before realising he has nothing to wish for. 

I wish things were this way forever. He thinks, and closes his eyes tight, praying that whoever wants to listen hears him.


End file.
